The Returning
by Ailaena
Summary: DH spoiler warning 30 years after Deathly Hallows, Harry died facing a Dark Wizard. Now, the Dark Wizard is returning, spreading terror over the wizarding world. If Harry Potter couldn't defeat them, who can? OCxOC, RxH and others.
1. Chapter 1: Missing My Trunk

Hey, it's me! ((You do know who 'me' is right?)) Well this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I started it on the 21st of July. (Familiar date?) It takes place thirty years after 'Deathly Hallows' so, if you haven't read the seventh Harry Potter book, like I have, SHUT DOWN THIS WINDOW NOW!!! Everybody good? So, the next bit is spoilers for the seventh book. I'm warning you now.

Really. If you haven't read it, shut down this window now.

I'm being serious.

Oh well, you probably wouldn't have listened anyway. So, Harry Potter died seven years ago, since being an Auror isn't that safe of a job, leaving behind his wife, Ginny and three children, Albus, James and Lily. Hermione has taken a position as a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as Ron and George continue with Weasley Wizard Weezes, Ron at the Hogsmead branch. The Dark Wizard Harry wounded before he died is returning, gathering followers so our friends could be in major trouble this time. If Harry couldn't defeat them, who can?

Disclaimer: It's J.K. Rowlings world, I'm just causing trouble in it.

Chapter 1: Missing- My Trunk 

"Mum, I lost my trunk!" Fifteen year old Tobi MacKinnon shouted from her bedroom. A double bed in the corner, a dresser, two small windows. You really couldn't tell it belonged to a wizard family, although it was a little empty for a teenage girl.

"How'd you do that?" her mother shouted back up at her. Tobi rolled her brown eyes and sighed.

"If I knew, it _wouldn't_ be lost would it?" She shifted through the mess in her closet, trying to find it.

"Alright, honey...Whatever you say. _Accio trunk_!" Something large and rectangle blasted out of the mess in her closet, smacking into her forehead, sending her tumbling backwards. "Found it, dear!" Tobi's mother called from downstairs.

"Owe..." She sat on the floor, surrounded by the objects that had been sent backwards with her. Her Firebolt had a few twigs bent, but nothing drastic that she couldn't fix at school and her school robes a bit dusty.

"Spring cleaning?" Said a voice in the door. Max, her elder brother smirked. He also had dark brown hair and eyes, though had a taller, stronger build than his sister. "Looks worse than it did before.

"You prat, it's summer. And no. I lost my trunk. Or rather, just found it." Tobi informed her brother. Standing up, she dusted off her jeans and glared at him. "Did Haley write back?"

"Not yet." Max shrugged, though Tobi could tell he was disappointed his girlfriend hadn't written.

"Too bad. I've gotta go fetch my trunk." She walked past him, down the stairs to the sitting room. "Mum, what'd you do with my trunk?" Her mother, Mrs. MacKinnon poked her head out of the pantry. Her hair was dark curls, like Tobi's.

"On the sofa, dear. Please finishing gathering the rest fo your school things. We only have two days to get to Diagon Ally and on the train." She waved her wand as several sweaters flashed in the air, folding themselves.

"Alright..." Tobi sighed, dragging her heavy trunk up the stairs, hitting each step with a _clunk_. Her friends, Karly Abbot and Stephan Brown said they'd be at Diagon Ally tomorrow... hopefully. Knowing them, tomorrow might mean next Tuesday.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Professer Hermione Granger skimmed over the letter in her hand. She sighed tiredly, placing her head in her hands. There was a knock at her office door and it creaked open, just a crack.

"Hermione?" Neville Longbottom poked his head in.

"Hello, Neville." She said, her voice muffled.

"Ron's coming. He's sent an owl and will be here soon." Neville let himself in, sitting down in one of the chairs scattered around her office. "You all right?"

"Just tired. I think I've over-worked myself this time." Hermione looked up and gave him a small smile.

"We have a few days until the term, stay rested until then, alright?" Neville stood up and dusted off his robes. "I've got to go check on those Mandrakes, but I'll see you tomorrow." He waved on his way out, leaving Hermione alone again.

She rubbed her face with her hands, sighing. Standing she looked over at her bookshelves, which covered all the walls, aside from the windows. Hermione brushed her fingers along the volumes spines, feeling very vulnerable and alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Tobi craned her neck trying to get a good look over shoppers heads and hats. A few Hogwarts students where scattered amongst the crowd. A woman with dark red hair looked at the Apothecary, while others where at Madam Malkin's(who died several years previously) Robes For All Occasions, and several looked, with their noses pressed against the window at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Everything was brightly colored, more like a circus than a market.

"Tobi?" A voice shouted from Flourish and Blotts. "Over here!" A girl with blonde hair waved. She stood next to a tall pale boy with long brunette hair, who looked like he'd rather be in a quiet library reading a good book. Tobi grinned and dashed over, narrowly avoiding an older woman, carrying a basket filled with what looked like, dragon dung.

"Good to see you, Karly. What've you gotten so far on the list?" Tobi dug into her jean's pocket, searching for her letter.

"We where just about to go here." Stephan motioned to the book store behind them. "Other than that, we just got here." He shrugged.

"Found it!" Tobi pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment. "_Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five _and _Advanced Transfiguration_. Oh, and _Translation of Runes._"

"Well, you found the list. Let's get the books." Karly opened the door, a small be chiming somewhere in the back of the shop. Books towered over them in high stacks. A small, old man scurried over, bent with age.

"Hello, young sirs, and madams." he said in a wheezy voice. "School books?"

"Yeah. Three copies of _Standard Book of Spells, Grade Five_.' Stephan quickly added up all the books they needed. "Three _Advanced Transfiguration_, one _Translation of Runes_, one _Dream Oracle_, and a _Quidditch Through The Ages_." Tobi and Karly stared at him as the old man hurried away."What? They just updated it so it includes Harry Potter's short term career."

"Okay...whatever you say." Tobi raised an eyebrow. "You trying out again this year?"

"Yup. I'm going to try being a Beater." Karly rolled her eyes.

"And die by knocking yourself out with your own bat? I'm not letting you go. Thanks," The man came over holding a pile of books.

"It's twelve Galleons and eight Sickles." He squeaked.

"Cough it up guys." Tobi held out her hand as her friends searched their pockets. "Here you go." She poured the gold into the mans hands. "Thanks."

Outside the store, Mrs. MacKinnon had caught up with them.

"Dears, I've got your potion supplies." She held up three bags. "We have a few more hours, then we've got to go start dinner." She told Tobi.

"Yes, Mum. We'll be at the Leaky Cauldron by four. C'mon guys." Tobi waved them down the road, towards Madam Malkins.

- - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Whoo, it's lame. Yay! (does happy dance) No, I'm not crazy. I prefer to think of it as a creative thinker if you don't mind. Read and review if you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Triple Murder

Lal la la...same old, same old. If you haven't read Hallows, don't read any father. So, couple days later, everybody's going to Hogwarts and getting ready for the new year. And then there's the murders in the papers that has all the parent's knicker's wound up in a knot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own the blue t-shirt I'm wearing. I most definitly like my t-shirt. It has _sparkles_!

Chapter 2: Triple Murder

"Tobi dear, I'm warning you. Any fewer than five OWL's…" Mrs. MacKinnon told her daughter on platform nine and three quarters, walking down towards the scarlet train. "Your brother even managed to scrape that many. Barely..." She sighed and faced Tobi.

"The point is, your father and I want you to do well later in life. This year reflects your entire future." Tobi rolled her eyes and sighed. She'd heard this one before. Too many times before.

"And if I throw it all away, I throw my life away. I got it, Mum." She shifted her shoulder bag. "No need to nag. Stephan!" Tobi looked over her mother's shoulder, spotting her tall friend easily. "I'll talk to you later, Mum. If not, I'll write." She left her mother, Mrs. MacKinnon just about to say something,

"Dear, the papers say..." She trailed off as her daughter left. Shaking her head, Mrs. MacKinnon smiled.

Stephan hauled his trunk and owl cage over, dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. He stood on his toes, trying to get a good look around the platform. "Seen Karly? Bet you a Galleon she'll miss the train." He grinned as he dragged his trunk and owl cage towards a compartment near the middle of the train. Tobi smiled.

"Totally accepted. It's probably her mother worried about the murders in the papers."

"What murders? No, really...Who got murdered?"

- - - - - - - -

Ron Weasley shook his damp hair, sending water droplets flying across the Entrance Hall. He hurried up the empty staircase, students wouldn't arrive until seven or so, that evening. Every now and then, the moving pictures waved or called out their welcomes. He dashed up the stairs, pulling out the _Daily Prophet_ from under his dark gray cloak.

On the landing, he knocked on one of the office door's.

"Hermione? You here?" He stuck his head in through the door. Hermione looked up from the book she was poring over.

"Yeah, just checking over the curriculum." Ron entered and sat down in one of the chairs scattered about the room. He dropped the paper on her desk.

"Family of three." Hermione looked up, eyebrows knitted together. She picked it up. On the front page, there was the headline of 'Triple Murder' and a picture of a partially destroyed home, witches and wizards scattered about the ruins. "Murdered in their home. Everyone is in a panic and the Ministry is trying to find the culprit."

Hermione glanced upward from the news paper. "Interesting..." There was a pause as she skimmed over the article.

"That's it? Interesting? You have to have something better than 'interesting'." Ron crossed his arms and leaned onto her wood desk, then pointed at a small paragraph. "'We haven't had this sort of thing for a decade'. Quote; Seamus Finnigan, Ministry spokeswizard. 'We believe it is related to the murders in Kent, though we can't say much more at the moment.'" He leaned back, hands behind his head. "Any thoughts?"

- - - - - - - - -

"See? I told you." Tobi crossed her arms, a small grin on her face. "One was a Ministry offical and the other two where his wife and son. The son's out of school."

Stephan raised an eyebrow and leaned over her arm to glance over the paper. "Okay, well, it's another of those who-dunnit games." He pointed at the middle of the article. "They say that the Ministry wizard, Zacharias Smith had stopped coming to work a week before. Apparantly out with dragon pox or something."

- - - - - - - -

"Yeah, weird, isn't it... We used to know Smith, remember? That snotty bloke." Ron said. "I can only really remember two people who actually did stuff like this. Well, probably more..." He glanced at his wife, who had her fingers placed lightly on her temples, elbows leaning onto the desk.

"Of course more witches and wizards have done things like this." Hermione recited off a list, ending with the most recent. "...Grindelwald, Voldemort and then there was... Venefica." She trailed off, tears in her eyes, and looked away. "When, you know...Venefica killed Harry..."

- - - - - - - -

"Yeah, it's just, the Ministry hasn't had problems like this for ages." Stephan said thoughtfully. "Since Venefica at least." The door to the compartment opened and Karly shoved her large wooden trunk through the door, panting.

"I'm here. Mum's been crying all over my shoulder again." She pointed at tear stains on her dark purple jumper. Glancing around, Karly raised an eyebrow. "Did I interrupt something?"

"We where just talking about the murders. Dad knew Zacharias Smith in school, he was a several years ahead." Stephan stood up and looked through the door down the corridor. "Did you see the trolley?"

- - - - - - - -

"Hermione, you focus on your job, alright?" Ron came to the other side of the desk as kissed her forehead. "I'll watch the papers." He picked up his cloak and walked to the door, then paused. "I might just check it out, when George and I aren't so busy with Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"Thank you." She cleared her throat and shuffled the sheets of parchment around on her desk. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ron."

- - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Well, there's more Ron and Hermione here. And that whole conversation had me spinning in circles. Was I the only one who thought it was weird? Now, for Latin nerds ((like ME!! -does happy dance-)) don't go translating names and stuff, cause it's all spoilers.

So, please review. ((Thank you, Sij! Whoo!)) Yeah... I personally like reviews. Don't you:)


End file.
